Neko Otosan!
by Skye Cloud
Summary: Finally after a 2-month long mission Allen is coming back.Kanda is very happy, but what's this? He brought back a "son"! What in the world is Kanda gonna do about it! Read to find out. Yullen. Warning: Ratings may change to M, Vulgar Kanda, pedo Allen 8D


**Disclaimer: I dont own D. Gray-Man**... ( If i did i'll make the whole series a yaoi one 8D )

Rating: T for language

Pairings: KandaxAllen, Implied one-sided LavixKanda, OCxAllen

Warning: Some people may be a little OOC here... Not beta-ed, a vulgar Kanda

Um this is my first fanfic so...Please forgive me if it kinds sucks...Oh and reviews will make me very happy :D Any kind of reviews are welcome. Please tell me about any mistakes i make and well...Thanks for reading! :D

**Now, on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Allen's return**

"_Ne, Oto-san?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_We're going home..."_

"_Where's home?"_

_"...The Black Order."_

"LEENALEE OH LEENALEE~ I just got a call from Allen! He's coming back!" Komui said, hugging his precious little sister so tight as though she was gonna leave him and go to some other guy and leave him all alone in this world... Ahem.

"Really? That's great! I'm gonna ask Jerry to cook lot's of food for Allen. And throw him a welcome back party as well!" Leenalee exclaimed, skipping happily towards the cafeteria. Komui watched as Leenalee took off, before taking a sip of coffee from his pink bunny cup.

Leenalee skipped while humming a happy tune, not noticing the red-head who bumped into her a second later.

" Yo Leenalee! Wat'cha doing? You look exceptionally happy today!" The red-head said while steading himself.

" Oh, sorry Lavi! Didn't see you there..." Leenalee chuckled. "It's just that Allen's coming back!" She jumped up and down, obviously showing her excitement. " No shit! Really? Then we have to prepare a big feast for him then!" Lavi's eyes twinkled in excitement, being as excited as Leenalee.

"Yep! Let's go right now!" The duo ran down the corridor, yelling out their plans for the party and everything (although not on purpose ).

Soon everyone in the Order heard news about Allen's return. The Order is now decorated with balloons and party ornaments and the cafeteria full of food. Everyone helped out with the party- well, _almost _everyone. Kanda Yuu was still in his room, he meditated, he would be like in his own little world, shutting off whatever crap's out there.

It was only hours later (and a few minutes before Allen's return) that Kanda decided to go out of his room to get some soba. It was then Kanda saw the colourful, fugly looking decorations hanging on the wall.

"...What the fuck is going on here?" He thought out loud, poking at the fugly stupid things that were supposed to "decorate" the place. " Ohhhh! Yuu~" Lavi glomped the samurai from behind. As though on cue, the raven-hair immediately shoved the red-head to the ground, pointed Mugen to his nose and giving the _oh-so-famous _death glare of his.

"Aw it hurts!" Lavi sid in pretend hurt.

"Fuck you baka Usagi." Kanda glared harder. If looks could kill, the rabbit would have died right there and then. Heck, he would have melted and burnt and his soul would disintergrate and turn into ashes. Th ashes will then continue to burn in hell.

"Oh~ How hard? I hope it will be very..." Lavi suddenly appeared behind Kanda and whispered in a sexy and seductive tone.

"Fuck off baka Usagi." Lavi was then shoved onto the floor again. "What the fuck is going on here? You'd better tell me or i'll slice your fucking head off." He pointed Mugen at him to prove his point.

"Okok sheesh you're so cranky..." Lavi stood up, then brushing the dirt off himself. "Wait for it...Wait for it... Allen's coming back!" Lavi broke ito the widest grin yet.

Just for a milisecond there,a smile appeared on Kanda's usual stoic face. But of course the usually emotionless Kanda would not spoil his reputation of being "emotionless" so the smile went away as soon as it appeared.

"Che." Wa his only reply before walking briskly back to his room. Lavi was still rooted to the ground, shocked beyond words. "...Did he...Did he just _smile_?" Lavi shook his head, swearing to get his eyes checked as soon as possible.

As soon as Kanda was in his room, he smiled to himself. Finally after so damn long his Moyashi is coming back. "It's about damn time..." He muttered to himself while checking himself in the mirror. No way in hell was he gonna look like shit in front of his Allen, especially after two long lonely months. Yes, Kanda admitted (only to himself) that he missed his stupid beansprout. Badly.

After combing his long silky hair, he tied it up with the best looking hairtie he has (although they all look the same). He also put on his newest and best clothes- a black sleeveless turtleneck and pair of long black pants. Of course not forgetting his precious Mugen. Deeming himself presentable, he then proceeded to go out to welcome back that stupid Moyashi.

Footsteps could be heard coming from outside the Order. Everyone was behind the door, waiting in anticipation. Very soon Allen would come back! Everyone was quiet, waiting for the perfect moment to surprise Allen.

..Except for Lavi. Since he is currently a Bookman apprentice, he naturally takes note of every little detail. "How strange..." Lavi wondered. "There are more than a pair of legs making the footsteps. Is Allen with someone...?" Before Lavi could voice his opinions, the doors opened.

Allen has finally arrived.

"WELCOME BACK ALLEN!" Everyone jumped out of their hiding places, throwing confetti and random balloons at Allen.

Everyone was surprised at was was before their eyes.

Allen was hugging a white-haired boy who had cat ears and tail.

"Yo Allen! Who's that?" Lavi pointed the the white-haired catboy who is comfortably in Allen's embrace, much to Kanda's annoyance.

"Oh hello Lavi, everyone. This is my son, Shiro!" He proudly said,putting his hands on both of Shiro's shoulders to show everyone at the Order.

Epic silence.

Followed by a tremendous uproar.

"WHAT?"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"OMG WTF?"

Everyone was totally freaked out by the word "son", They couldn't believe it. Allen was only 15, and the cat-boy named Shiro looked no older than 12. Son? They looked more like brothers!

"Don't fucking joke with me, Moyashi." Kanda pushed through the crowd to go to Allen. He grabbed his collar and shook the hell out of him. "K-Kannnn..daaa...!" Allen stuttered. Suddenly, from out of the blue, Kanda's ponytail was given a hard tug. Kanda fell back in pain and surprise,letting go of Allen's collar and thus allowing him to breathe again. Allen gasped for breathe while Shiro helped him up. "Don't bully my papa." Shiro said with such authority in his voice even Kanda was taken aback.

"What's wrong with you Kanda?" Allen said after regaining his composure.

"Yea! Why are you so agitated?"

"...B-Because as if one stupid beansprout isn't enough, he brings back ANOTHER stupid mini beansprout! And what? How the hell can they be father and son? The mini beansprout looks to old to be his son! Kanda yelled at everyone,most of it directed to Allen and the mini bean.

"He's not old! He's only 12!"

"You're fucking 15!"

"So?"

"Fuck, whatever. I don't fucking care anyway." Kanda turned away. "You. Mini beansprout." He pointed at Shiro. "Don't ever pull or touch my hair or i'll slice that tail off your scrawny little ass."

"Kanda!"

"Che." Was his reply before walking away. This time he didn't have to push through the crowd, everyone valued their lives.

Shiro was about to cry from all the insults Kanda hurled at him. "It's ok Shiro...I'm here..I'll protect you from the evil Bakanda so don't cry..." Allen hugged Shiro and gave him a peck on the cheeks. Kanda's eye twiched from seeing that and he became angrier than before, at both the name calling and at Allen giving Shiro a kiss.

Kanda stomped all the way back to his room. After slamming his door, he immediately flopped face first onto the bed, not even bothering to take off his boots. _Fuck that beansprout! _Kanda screamed into his pillow. _Why the fuck did he have to bring back a...a son? _Kanda cursed under his breath. _Just my luck...Stupid me. Why did i have to fall in love with that stupid, stupid beansprout..._

Meanwhile, at the door where Allen is, everyone was bombarding him with tons of questions. "Now now everyone. We all should let them get some well deserved rest. I'll ask them questions later and reveal the answers to all of you in due time. Alright, go back to work everyone!" Komui said, clapped twice, then ushered the duo to get some rest. "Thanks Komui!" Allen, being the gentleman he is, bowed politely and left with Shiro. The crowd soon dispersed. The party would be postponed...

* * *

**Well! Chapter 1 is finished! So... Sorry about the grammer mistakes and stuff as this is my second fanfic...Well please review! :D **


End file.
